Wild Hope
by Only Hope-7
Summary: My version following the events of the Season 1 Finale. Emily's plan to tell Jack the truth was thwarted and caused her to take a different course of action, one that led her back into Daniel's arms. That night would change everything. [Demily romance/ Nemily friendship. Other characters will be making appearances in keeping the story consistent with the style of the show.]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Emily stood on the familiar stretch of beach staring out at the water before her, wondering how she could have let this happen. Glancing down at the positive pregnancy test in her hand, she sighed inwardly. It was the third test she had taken that afternoon, each rendering the same results. She was carrying Daniel Grayson's baby. The thought of bringing a Grayson heir into the world made her nauseous, even more than she already was. It's not that she abhorred the idea of carrying Daniel's baby. It was whose grandchild she was carrying.

The bone chilling ocean water was rushing over her feet, but she did not even notice. Perhaps, she could just slip away without Daniel ever knowing about the baby. She quickly dismissed the idea, however. Losing her father nearly destroyed her, and she couldn't bear the thought of her child never knowing his or her father.

"Penny for your thoughts, girl with the double infinity tattoo…" Emily glanced over her right shoulder to find her slender, sandy-haired friend, Nolan, standing behind her.

"You better sit down," she advised to which Nolan dutifully slumped down onto the sand. She joined him, both looking out at the waves before them.

"Okay…so spill it."

"I'm pregnant." His head snapped towards her, a knee-jerk reaction of sorts.

"O-M-G." His voice remained a whisper. "Ems…"

"I know. How could I let this happen, right?"

"It's just…so _un-_you…" Emily sighed, shaking her head.

"I…I wasn't thinking."

"When are you ever _not_ thinking?" It was true. She was one of the most calculated persons on earth. Emily closed her eyes. She knew exactly when "this" had happened. There wasn't a doubt in her mind.

"The night Amanda came back. The night I was going to tell Jack everything. The night the plane blew up with Victoria and all the evidence to exonerate my father."

"But…I came over and told you that I made a back up of the encrypted files…"

"After you left…I…I went to see Daniel." Nolan furrowed his brow.

"Why?" She had broken off their engagement, after all. Daniel's chapter in her book of revenge had been closed.

"The news of Amanda's pregnancy and my mom being alive coupled with my best laid plans blowing up in that plane… I don't know…I felt out of control. And I wanted to check on him. Despite everything, she was his mother. I guess I felt guilty somehow."

Nolan was stunned at her admission. He had long suspected that Emily had feelings of some sort for Daniel, and that perhaps he meant more to her than just a means to an end, but he never thought she would actually verbalize it in any way. Emily sighed again, recalling her night of weakness, the night she had let her emotions win.

_**Four weeks earlier….**_

She found him sitting in his chair, staring at an empty glass, the room dim with very little light. The silence echoed. "Daniel…" she breathed. His eyes did not move from the empty glass in his hand.

"What do you want?" His voice was low and lacking any emotion whatsoever.

"I…I wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw the News." Emily waited patiently as he continued to sit in silence as if he were recalling a memory. He was. Daniel could not help but think of the last conversation he had with his mother the night before, in this very room. His words had been cruel, and now, he would never have the chance to apologize.

"She said nothing would stop her. Well…something did."

"Daniel, I'm so sorry." Her words were genuine. She certainly could relate to the loss of a parent, and in truth, she did care about him. He had disappointed her greatly when he chose to be a Grayson rather than telling the truth. But she knew she had disappointed him greatly too. She'd broken in his heart when she took off her engagement ring.

Daniel looked up Emily then. Her chocolate eyes were boring into him with sympathy, and he was surprised to see that they were even filled with tears. He was not accustomed to witnessing such an emotion from her. His breath caught in his throat as he took in her beauty. Even after everything that had happened, she still captivated him. Daniel set his glass on the coffee table then and stood, closing the space between them.

He had just said goodbye to her the night before, his hope for their future together shattered, and yet, here she stood before him. He could almost sense her willing him to forgive her, though she had not asked for forgiveness. "Did you ever sleep with him?" His somber question caught Emily off guard for she had been lost in the moment. She blinked, bringing herself back to reality. He was, of course, asking about Jack.

"No," she shook her head, her eyes never leaving his. "I didn't. I swear to you." In another set of circumstances, Daniel would have demanded more answers, more of an explanation, but in that moment, nothing else mattered to him. He needed her tonight. And he sensed she needed him too, in a way that felt different from any of the times of the past.

He gently placed the palm of his hand to her cheek. Emily closed her eyes at the sensation, remembering how it had felt to have Jack touch her the same way only a few hours prior. The pain of the day's events was overwhelming. She opened her eyes again to find Daniel looking lovingly at her face, as if an instant, her sins had been forgotten. Perhaps it was only temporary, but Emily was surprised to feel relief washing over her.

His thumb gently grazed her lacerated lower lip causing her to slightly part her mouth. He then retracted his thumb, replacing it with his own mouth. Again, relief washed over her as she felt his lips tentatively upon her own. Emily immediately answered his unsaid question, deepening their kiss and inviting his tongue to dance. With each synchronized movement, she felt herself escaping further and further away from the suffocating pain. Daniel felt the same although the pain he sought to escape was a different kind.

Swiftly, he removed her navy jacket, allowing it to fall to the floor. Then came her sweater and his sweater as Emily backed toward the bedroom with Daniel following. They hungrily made love, desperately seeking relief in the other. It was both familiar and unfamiliar as they explored a new found passion.

"So that's how you re-assumed your role as the dutiful fiancé..." Nolan surmised, drawing Emily back from the past to the present moment.

"After our night together…it just was the natural course for me to be by Daniel's side at Victoria's memorial service and forward."

"What are you going to do?" He was not prepared for her response. Emily looked at him for the first time since their conversation had begun.

"I'm going to tell Daniel that he's going to be a father."


	2. Chapter One

**Thank you very much for your comments on the prologue! Your thoughts were encouraging and greatly appreciated. I have always been a fan of this couple and have really disliked the direction they have taken Daniel's character on the show and how ugly things were written between he and Emily. So, here is more of my attempt to bring them a little justice. :)**

**Chapter One**

His cold hands clenched her neck, severely limiting her oxygen intake. Emily's heart raced as she stared into his piercing blue eyes. Her choice to leave him alive a month ago had resulted in this life threatening situation. "Please," she gasped. All she could think of was the life inside her, the child she had not even wanted. Now suddenly, nothing was more important to her than protecting it.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" he questioned in confusion. She had been quite the contender in their last battle, had even won. Her skills had both surprised and impressed him. Now, she was barely making a move. It just did not make sense.

"I'm pregnant." Emily strained to get the words out, her eyes pleading for mercy. The white-haired man looked at her for what felt like the longest moment of her life, contemplating whether or not she was telling the truth. He decided it was a quite plausible explanation and released his hold on her. Emily coughed profusely, gasping for air.

"This isn't over. I'll be watching to see if you've told me the truth tonight. If you have, I won't harm you…at least not until your child is born." Emily continued to breathe heavily, her eyes now burning with anger. It was taking all of her willpower not to jump up and fight him, but she would not allow herself to do so. Instead, she remained seated on the sofa as she watched him slip out the door, Daniel entering only seconds later and rushing over to her.

"Em!" He knelt in front of her, grabbing her face in his hands. "Are you okay?" Emily had not even had a moment to collect her thoughts, her heart still pounding. She looked into Daniel's panicked eyes, wanting to ease his concern, but unsure of what to even say. What had he just witnessed? How much had he heard?

"I'm fine." She nodded her head as if to add further punctuation.

"I saw that white-haired man getting in his car and speeding away just as I was walking up. What happened? Did he hurt you?" Always uncertain of honesty being the right choice, Emily paused. Daniel's brow was heavy with concern, and she quickly decided to tell him the truth.

"He tried to kill me." Her voice was a whisper as she held her hand to her neck where dark bruises would soon be forming.

"What stopped him?"

"I told him I was pregnant." Daniel sighed, utterly relieved that Emily's brilliance had saved her.

"That was quick thinking. I'm glad he bought it."

"It wasn't a lie, Daniel." She spoke calmly, her tone soft.

"What?" Emily stood and walked over to the desk nestled by the stair case, retrieving one of the three white sticks from the afternoon's testing. Taking a seat next to Daniel again, she handed it to him.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, watching his eyes as he processed what she was saying. Emily did not realize until that moment that she was actually nervous about his reaction. She had never considered that he might not be pleased. What if he weren't? This was not planned, after all. Daniel began to smile then, a smile that lit up his entire face, his beautiful face. Emily found herself smiling too. Smiling because his smile was infectious, smiling because she was relieved he was happy about her news.

"You're serious?"

"It's not exactly how I pictured telling you, but yes." She shrugged, continuing to smile. "We're going to have a baby." The white-haired man and his attack seemed like a distant memory to Emily as she found herself lost in the moment with Daniel. He kissed her with excitement, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, Em."

"I love you, too." Her chin was resting on his shoulder as their embrace continued. Emily looked upwards, replaying the night's events in her head. Daniel would be asking more questions about the intruder, and she needed a plan to protect herself, and her now family, from the evil that awaited them.

* * *

Daniel took a seat on the bench at the foot of their bed, wearing only a pair of pajama pants. He heard Emily shut off the shower water and waited patiently for her to emerge from the bathroom. He had almost lost her tonight. The thought of it was terrifying and angering at the same time. He would speak with his father in the morning and report the attack. Together, they would handle the situation. Daniel was not willing to risk losing Emily or their unborn child. He smiled a little to himself then, her unanticipated news still fresh.

His thoughts trailed back to the morning after their passionate night four weeks prior.

_He awoke to find her looking at the ceiling. She always awakened first, it seemed. Sensing his eyes on her, she shifted her head on the pillow in order to see him. "Good morning." Her greeting was soft, unsure of the state of things. Would the forgiveness she had received the night before prove to have only been temporary, she wondered?_

_"Good morning." His reply was equally soft. As Daniel looked at Emily, he knew without a doubt, that he did not want to live without her. Everything about her was intoxicating to him. Her beauty, her inner strength, her scent…they always called to him and clouded his mind. He was still hurt and confused though, and he wanted answers. Why had she kissed Jack? Why had she so willingly taken off her engagement ring? Did she love him as he loved her?_

_"How did you sleep?" she asked, drawing him out of his thoughts. Daniel rolled onto his side, propping himself up with his right arm._

_"Surprisingly well." Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he continued, "Having you here with me meant everything." Emily's eyes seemed to smile in response though she did not speak. It was moments like these where the lines of lies and truth became blurred for her. She knew she had feelings for Daniel, but the question remained as to how deep those feelings for him actually went. It was a question she had never allowed herself to answer. "I don't know what happened between us, Em. And I need to know."_

_Emily knew she owed him an explanation. It was a perfectly reasonable request. The world looked much different to her in the light of day, with the realization of Amanda's pregnancy and Victoria's death truly sinking in. Emily needed to make a choice. Did she want to completely reconcile with Daniel or let him go? She looked into his brown eyes which were searching her own for answers. Maybe it was because it was a wise decision for her plans of revenge, or maybe it was just because she really did love him, or perhaps, it was a little of both that caused her reply._

_"The reason Jack was at the house a few nights ago is because I came home to find Sammy on my porch, dying. I called Jack, and he rushed over. We brought Sammy inside and decided it was best to let him be. He'd obviously used his strength to get there. Anyway…he died in front of the fire…and… it was very sad. Jack was…terribly upset, and I…I found myself crying too." She sighed. "That's when we kissed. It wasn't anything pre-mediated. It just happened. Daniel, I was never unfaithful to you until that moment, and I'm…so sorry."_

_She really was sorry that she had hurt him. It had not been her intention in any of this. As she studied him, waiting for his response, Emily hoped that he believed her. For once, it was the truth. "I'm sorry, too."_

_"For what?"_

_"For disappointing you. For turning into someone I told you I wouldn't." Emily did not know until then how much she had needed to hear those words from him. How much she needed to see that the man she had so unexpectedly ended up falling for was still underneath hid Grayson exterior. She was on a quest of revenge, not of forgiveness, but perhaps she needed to forgive Daniel. She now knew what she wanted._

_"Would you consider calling it even and putting it behind us?" Her words were surprising to each of them. Daniel lightly laughed, pulling her body to his with his free arm. She never ceased to amaze him._

_"Come here," he whispered, answering her question with a kiss._

Daniel's fond recollection came to an end as he watched Emily walking towards him, wearing her familiar white robe. She stopped in front of him, looking down at his face lovingly. She was not certain if it were her hormones, her near-death experience, or simply because she was allowing herself to enjoy their time together, but she felt a sense of happiness envelope her. Tomorrow, she would go back to her plans, but tonight…tonight she wanted to revel in the bliss she was experiencing with the man before her.

Daniel pulled the tie on her robe lose and parted it with hands, his palms gently running over her smooth skin to cup her hips. Emily closed her eyes at the sensation of his lips tendering kissing her stomach and intertwined her long fingers in his dark hair.

Leaning back, Daniel looked up her and then stood. Gently, he slipped the silk robe from her shoulders, causing it to fall at her feet. Her damp hair cascaded around her face, her eyes darkening with desire. "God, you are so beautiful," he breathed. Emily brought her fingertips to his mouth.

"You are."


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter** **Two**

"That madman broke into Emily's house last night and tried to kill her!" There was not much that surprised Conrad these days, but he was not expecting his son to storm into his office at Grayson Global with such an announcement.

"What?" His voice reflected slight disbelief though it was mostly due to being caught off guard.

"You should see the bruises on her neck. He has gone too far this time, Dad." Daniel's anger was quite apparent, but Conrad remained calm as he processed the information.

"I'm just… a little surprised he chose to make this move. I'm thankful Emily's all right."

"Well, the only reason that bastard left her alive is because she told him that she's pregnant."

"Smart - thinking. That girl of yours' is definitely a Grayson in the making." _Like father, like son_, Daniel thought to himself. Why was it they both had automatically assumed Emily had concocted the story to save herself? The answer, of course, was that to the Grayson's, survival was always at the forefront of their minds.

"Dad, she really _is_ pregnant."

"Oh." Conrad sat back in his chair, taking in the news with pleasure. "That's wonderful." He looked up at Daniel with a slight smile. "I'm thrilled." But Daniel was not smiling as he leaned forward on his father's desk, lowering his voice.

"If he hurts her again, I swear…I'll kill him myself."

"It won't come to that," Conrad assured, lifting his hand. "I'll take care of it."

* * *

"Wait a minute…so, you're telling me that you suppressed your inner-ninja and _didn't _kick his ass?" Emily rolled her eyes at Nolan as she paced the stretch of carpet in front of the desk in his home office.

"Nolan, I need you to focus."

"Sorry." Clearing his throat, he forced a smile. "How may I be of service, maestro?"

"He said he would be watching me to see if I told him the truth about being pregnant, and that he wouldn't harm me until the baby was born. Well, he's not going to get that chance."

"Why don't you just call your old pal, Takeda, to take care of the situation?"

"No. Takeda won't understand why I left him alive in the first place." Emily sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Besides, someone else may do the dirty work for us." Nolan furrowed his brow in slight confusion. "Daniel is at Conrad's office telling him about the attack as we speak."

"You told Daniel?"

"Daniel saw him leaving my house. It's best he knows anyway. It would have been pretty hard to explain these bruises on my neck." She did have a valid point. It was hard to ignore the unnatural dark shades of purple.

"So… you think Conrad… will take out the white-haired man?" It was mostly a rhetoric question.

"Unless Conrad's arrangement with him runs deeper than we think, and that's what I need you to find out."

* * *

_Home._ For him, Emily had given new meaning to the word. Daniel knew he would never tire of finding her waiting for him, and tonight was no exception. He smiled at the sight of her preparing their dinner on the stove, empty wines glasses on the counter waiting to be filled with purified water and lemon slices, candles burning throughout the room. "Have I told you how perfect you are?"

Emily's back was to him as he spoke, and she turned to greet him, smiling. "Nobody's perfect," she reminded with a kiss, thinking to herself, _especially not me_.

"Well, you're as close as they come." He kissed her again, his hand trailing to her stomach for a loving touch. Emily looked down at his palm pressed gently against her and covered it with her own.

She had come to realize she was living two different lives. The threads of her revenge had always been woven into her every thought, but now she found herself more often keeping them separated from her time with Daniel. His words and actions had become so incredibly disarming to her that she could not help but to soak them in freely. "I told my dad what happened last night and about the baby."

"Oh?"

"He's going to _look_ into the situation." Emily raised her brow, and Daniel knew he was not going to get away with such a vague statement. "I'd rather not get into the details for your sake, but…he assured me of your safety." She nodded, wrapping her fingers around the collar of his suit jacket.

"You know you can tell me anything, Daniel. It won't change how I feel about you or your family." It was true with a deeper translation than he would ever know. Her feelings of love for him were unwavering as were her feelings of hatred for his family. Now Daniel nodded, feeling thankful for her support and the fact that she could handle what being a Grayson truly meant.

"And…he was very pleased to hear that he is going to be a grandfather." _I bet._ Emily forced a smile.

"I'm glad."

"But I was thinking, Em…we should have a security system installed, just in case." Emily retracted her hands from his chest, disapproving of the idea.

"Daniel, you know I hate the idea of having an alarm."

"I know…but it's for yours' and the baby's protection. It just would make me feel a lot better to know you're safe when you're here alone."

"Ok…fine." Emily conceded with a sigh.

"Thank you." He kissed her once more before she returned her attention to their dinner.

"I made a doctor's appointment for tomorrow at eleven, if you're able to join."

"That's great. I'll be there." It was touching to Emily that Daniel had already shown such an interest in their child, and it was one of the many reasons it had become incredibly difficult for her to resist her ever growing love for him.

They proceeded to share a quiet dinner together, and once they were finished, Daniel began a new conversation for the evening. "So, I think it's about time we set a wedding date, don't you?" Strangely, he felt nervous as he waited for her reaction. What if their future were not as certain in her mind as it was in his?

"I suppose it would be nice to have you make an honest woman out of me," she joked with a smirk.

"I'm serious, Em." His tone was soft, and she quickly realized it was not the time for sarcasm.

"I know. I…just want to make sure you're not feeling rushed to set a date because of the baby."

"I'm not. I asked you to marry me a long time ago, remember?" A small smile began to form on her lips as she nodded, then feeling Daniel's fingertips playing with the engagement ring on her hand. "So much has happened since I first put this ring on your finger: Tyler's murder trial, my mother's death, just to name a couple…and we're still in love with each other. I think it's time we focus on our happy ending, don't you?" Hope lit Daniel's words and his eyes as he spoke, causing Emily to lose herself in yet another moment with him. He was, indeed, a poet at heart.

She paused, watching his eyes dance back and forth between her own with anticipation. The thought of disappointing him in any way was suddenly unthinkable. "You're right," she breathed and he began to smile. "Let's not wait any longer." Finishing her words with a genuine smile, she leaned forward until her body met his for a tender embrace, Daniel kissing her cheek as she did so. "How would you feel about having a very small and intimate ceremony?"

Now seated on his lap, her arms hung loosely around his neck. Daniel smiled again. "I think that sounds perfect. The big wedding was all my mother's idea anyway."

* * *

"Is it done?" She asked coldly, sipping her brandy. She could not see him, but sensed his presence even before he entered her small hideaway.

"No. There was a complication."

"I told you to eliminate the liability. How complicated can that be?"

"She's pregnant." She paused, willing his words to be false.

"And you believe her?"

"I'll be watching for verification, but yes, I do believe her." The white-haired man circled the chair in which she was sitting to stand in front of her. "Cheer up, Victoria. You're going to be a grandmother."


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have read my previous chapters and a special thank you to those who have provided feedback! I really appreciate hearing your thoughts, and they are very encouraging to me. :) **

**Chapter Three**

When she became Emily Thorne and set out on her path of revenge, she determined there would be no room for error. Every thought, every move, was to be calculated and anticipated. No surprises. That was the plan anyway. Falling in love with Daniel and finding out she was carrying his child had proven to be the biggest surprises yet; that was until she first saw her baby on the ultra-sound screen.

In a single moment, Emily knew her life would never again be the same. Her heart, so long ago hardened and full of hatred, suddenly gave way to an overwhelming sense of love fighting to take its place. Emily's eyes were locked on the image before her when she felt Daniel bring her hand to his lips, reminding her that she was not alone in her moment of revelation.

He was seated next to her, also captivated by what he was witnessing. Emily looked up at him then with a smile, an expression lighting her face that he had never seen before. It seemed to be a combination of innocence and joy, but Daniel could not quite put his finger on it. There was no mistaking her happiness though and that she was moved by what they were experiencing. Tucking her hand he was still holding under his chin, he returned her smile. No, neither one of them would be the same.

They left the doctor's office hand in hand, feeling a closer bond than ever before. "I was hoping we could have lunch, if you have time." Emily suggested to which Daniel raised his free arm to check his watch.

"My next meeting isn't until 1:30, so we're good." She was pleased at his response, not wanting their time together to end just yet. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Uh…anywhere is fine. Isn't there that small café a few blocks away?"

"Oh, yeah…Palio's. That sounds great. You sure you don't mind walking?" He asked, glancing down at her high-heeled shoes.

"Not at all." The truth was, she couldn't really even feel her feet. It felt almost as if she were floating on a cloud, and she had not come to admit why that was. Daniel smiled, giving her hand a tug and leading her down the busy sidewalk. "I thought I would go visit Charlotte after this."

"I'm sure she would really like that, Em. Thank you for being so good to her." It meant a great deal to Daniel to see Emily taking care of his little sister. Charlotte had been through a lot with their mother's death and checking into the rehabilitation facility after over-dosing on prescription drugs. Her full recovery was very important to him.

"Well, she is family." _More than you know._ "Do you mind if I tell her about the baby? I'm hoping the news of her being an aunt will give her extra motivation to finish the rehab program."

"I know it will. You should definitely tell her and also let her know we've set a wedding date, and that we want her to make sure she's there." They came to a stop, waiting to safely cross the street, still hand in hand.

"That's the plan."

* * *

"Emily, I'm so happy to see you!" Charlotte spoke with genuine excitement as she hugged her soon-to-be sister in-law, having no idea that she was, in fact, actually hugging her own sister.

"Same here. You look great," Emily complimented.

"Thanks. I feel great. I just cannot wait to get out of this place."

"Well, you're almost done." They took a seat on the edge of Charlotte's bed. "I have some news, and Daniel and I hope you'll be excited about it."

"You set a date?" Charlotte asked with a hopeful grin.

"We did. We've decided to have a very private ceremony over Memorial Day weekend, and we want to you to be there."

"Oh gosh, I wouldn't want to miss it for the world. Emily, I promise you, I am 100% clean. Do you believe me?" Her expression was that of a child seeking a parent's approval.

"Of course I do. Don't worry, I've already spoken to your doctor, and he has assured me if you've not been released by then, that he will personally escort you."

"Really? Thank you!" She hugged Emily again.

"And there's something else I need to tell you." Charlotte looked at her expectantly as their embrace came to an end. Emily smiled broadly. "I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to be an aunt?" Emily nodded, chuckling as Charlotte threw her arms around her again. "I am so happy for you and Daniel. It's about time we had some good news around here. Is Daniel excited?"

"Very. We both are. We went to the doctor today." Retrieving the ultra-sound picture from her purse, she handed it to Charlotte.

"Oh my gosh, this is so exciting. I swear I will be a much better aunt than I have been a sister lately." Emily offered a re-assuring smile, wishing that she could see the world through Charlotte's eyes for just a moment. Even though she had experienced pain, Charlotte still had such a capacity to see the best in people.

"Charlotte, we just want you to be happy and well."

* * *

After her visit with Charlotte, Emily drove back to the Hampton's, Nolan's home being her destination. She found him relaxing on his patio in the spring sunlight. Emily sat in the lounge chair next to him, taking in the spectacular view of his backyard oasis. "Enjoy the view while you can," Nolan advised. "I've sold the house."

"You did? Why?"

"_Bad_ ju-ju." Enough said. No further explanation was necessary.

"Where will you go?"

"I was thinking your guest bedroom might be a nice transition."

"Forget it." Nolan rolled his eyes.

"Well, thanks for considering the idea."

"Daniel lives with me, remember?"

"True…that might get a little awkward."

"We set a wedding date." This caused Nolan to look at her, though her eyes remained forward.

"Wow, moving right along with your plan, I see."

"It's not about my plan."

"Come again?" Emily sighed.

"I think it's time to truly to put my plan on pause."

"Then why did you agree to set a wedding date? Unless…you really _do_ love Daniel and want to marry him?" It was more of a statement than a question. Emily cut her eyes at Nolan, remaining silent. "I see." His mouth curled. "You do love him."

"I've told you before, my feelings are irrelevant." Her reply was stoic as always. Nolan had grown accustomed to her lack of emotion and matter - of - fact way of speaking to him. He even kind of liked it because he knew she was being herself around him, a luxury she did not have with anyone else.

"Maybe when it came to your revengetta, but now, you're talking about marrying him _just because_."

"It's not his fault that his last name is Grayson."

"No, but he did choose to align himself with his father not so long ago. Do you remember that?"

"I forgave him for that." Emily said under her breath triggering Nolan to raise his brow.

"Okay, now you're starting to scare me."

"I hate what he did, but he did it out of family loyalty... He may be capable of evil choices, but … so am I. Are we really that different?" She was actually asking herself the question, not Nolan. Were she and Daniel that different at the core of who they were. They protected those they loved and were willing to fight for them. Surely, this was more than a mere justification on her part. Meanwhile, Nolan was taken back by what he was hearing.

"What... has happened... to you in the last twenty-four hours since I saw you?"

The change in her had been building since the moment she had first laid eyes on Daniel at the yacht party nearly a year prior, but there was a missing puzzle piece that had been added today. Emily suddenly knew the answer, but not the answer to Nolan's question, to her own from earlier that day: the reason she had felt like she had been walking on a cloud. She turned her head toward her confidant, her countenance softening.

"I fell in love with my baby."

* * *

Emily made a final stop at the Stowaway before returning home. She needed to see Jack and Amanda. She had barely spoken to either one since the night of Amanda's return, though Amanda had tried contacting her several times. The bar was lightly filled with people as she entered, seeing Jack behind the bar immediately. "Hey stranger," he greeted with a smile, watching her lips curve upwards.

"Hi, Jack." He paused, never understanding why it was that he felt so drawn to her.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No…thanks. I was actually hoping we could talk for a few minutes. I need to talk with Amanda too."

"Sure. She's on the boat. I'll walk over with you." They walked in silence for a moment, before Jack spoke. "Emily, I owe you an apology." She shook her head.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." He halted causing her to do the same. "I had no idea Amanda was going to come back, or that she would be pregnant. I would never…have done that to you." Jack was incredibly genuine. As Emily looked at her childhood love and friend, she knew that she would always hold a special place in heart for him.

"I know that." Her tone and eyes were soft.

"Emily?" Amanda's voice coming from the deck of the boat interrupted their moment of closure. She watched as a very pregnant Amanda made her way down to ground to join them, hugging Emily fiercely. "We've missed you."

"Me too. I'm sorry that I've been off the radar."

"It's okay. You're here now." It always amazed Emily how easily Amanda forgave. It was a trait she knew would be nice to adopt.

"Well, I'm here with an invitation."

"Oh? What's that?" Jack asked, furrowing his brow slightly.

"Daniel and I have decided to get married over Memorial Day weekend, and I wanted to personally invite you to be there."

"We wouldn't miss it." Amanda answered for both she and Jack almost instantly.

"Good. And…I have a favor to ask you, Amanda. I was hoping you would be willing to be my maid of honor." It would not make sense to anyone else, but given their history, Emily felt Amanda was the only candidate. When she began to beam at the idea, Emily knew she had made the right choice.

"I'd love to… as long as you don't mind having a whale for a maid of honor."

"You look beautiful, and there is no one else I would rather have stand next to me." They shared a long stare, recollecting their days spent together in juvie, while a confused Jack watched the moment transpiring before him.

He did not understand why they seemed to have such a deep connection, but decided to chalk it up to Emily's giving heart, even though he remained unsettled by it. "There is one more thing that I wanted you both to know...As it turns out…I'm pregnant." Emily offered a punctuated smile as Jack stood somewhat frozen by the news he had just heard. Amanda on the other hand, happily hugged Emily while congratulating her.

"I know they'll be best friends…" He heard Amanda saying as he came out of his daze, assuming she was referring to their children. Emily was looking at him, waiting for a response. Jack forced a smile, giving her a hug.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, Jack." Emily paused. "Well... I should get going. I'll be in touch with more wedding details." Jack and Amanda watched her slim figure descend from them down the dock.

"Is something wrong?" Amanda asked, linking her arm in his.

"Mmm? No, no…everything's great."

* * *

"There you are." Daniel greeted from the sofa as Emily slipped through the French door of the beach house. "I thought for sure you'd beat me home." Emily leaned down to kiss him, gently holding his face in her hands, before taking a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry, I made several stops after our lunch."

"How did it go with Charlotte?"

"Great. She was thrilled about our news. I don't think we have anything to worry about as far as her recovery goes."

"That's really good to hear."

"Then I went to see Nolan who has agreed to walk me down the aisle." An amused expression came to Daniel's face at the thought.

"Perfect."

"And finally…I went to see Jack and Amanda." This puzzled him.

"Why?"

"I wanted to ask her to be my maid of honor."

"That's a little bit of an... odd... choice, don't you think?"

"Perhaps. But, I don't know…I just feel a connection to her. Maybe it's because she used to live in this house." Emily smoothly lied, instantly hating herself for it. She did not want to lie to him anymore. Daniel placed his hand on her leg, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Whatever you want, Em…that's what I want too." Emily sighed inwardly, taking in his handsome face. She brought her fingertips to his hair to play with it gingerly. Maybe she could let all of it go and just be with him. Her mind quickly rewound the events of the day until she was back to the special moment shared with him at the doctor's office.

She wanted to be honest with him, but knew she could not afford complete transparency. However, she could start being completely honest as to how she felt about him. Honest, first to herself, and then to him.

"You're all I want, Daniel." Her sincere admission took him by surprise. The sound of love lining her voice and filling her eyes as she spoke the unexpected words was moving to Daniel. He didn't speak, but his eyes did. They fully returned her sentiment. Gently, he wrapped his hand around the back of head, pulling her to him in a swift motion. What began as a kiss of tenderness quickly intensified as was usually the case. "Take me to bed," Emily commanded in a heavy breath a few minutes later, feeling all her senses heightened. Daniel grinned before her mouth returned to his momentarily.

"What about dinner?"

"Later."

* * *

**Preview for Chapter Four: Daniel and Emily say "I do", and Victoria will be making another appearance. ;)**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Thank you as always for the feedback on my previous chapter! Your thoughts motivate me to continue to write. I am trying to keep actual elements from the show interwoven as this story unfolds, but with my own twist, of course. Hope you enjoy this installment. :)**

**Chapter Four**

It was rare Emily slept peacefully through an entire night, and tonight was not an exception. She stirred around 3AM and realized Daniel was not lying next to her. Slowly, she sat up in bed, looking around the dark bedroom. He was not there. Emily slipped on her robe as she made her way downstairs, noticing the small light coming from the kitchen. Daniel was sitting at the kitchen counter, staring at an empty glass. "Daniel?" So lost in his thoughts, he slightly flinched at her gentle calling.

"Oh hey, babe. Don't worry, it was just milk." He tipped his glass. Emily emitted a heavy breath that resembled the sound of a laugh. "Did I wake you?"

"No, not at all. What's wrong? I'm usually the one to get up in the night, not you."

"I just...have a lot of my mind, that's all."

"Having second thoughts about marrying me tomorrow?" She lightly teased.

"Wha – no, no, of course not. It's my dad." Daniel sighed. "He wants me to invest all the money from my trust and inheritance into Grayson Global." Emily leaned on the counter, her brow furrowing.

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

"I thought so."

"Daniel, don't let him pressure you into making a decision you don't think is a wise one. I know he's your father, but...well, there always seems to be an ulterior motive involved." Emily spoke with the calm ease Daniel had grown to love and rely on so much. He looked up at her, placing his hand over her's.

"You're right, of course."

"I support you in whatever decision you want to make." His eyes fell in thought for a moment. She was his continual light, keeping him steady and on course.

"Please don't ever leave me," he whispered, his eyes returning to her's. "I don't think... I'd be a very good person, if you did." Emily remained silent as she took in Daniel's softly desperate words. Her brown eyes narrowed with concern, and yet, she found herself touched by his willing vulnerability. Daniel saw tenderness reflecting in Emily's eyes and rose from the kitchen stool, wrapping his arms around her slender frame.

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised.

* * *

"You know, it's not too late to back out. I can have a car waiting for you." Daniel looked at his father through the reflection in the mirror where he stood buttoning his shirt. Conrad had a smirk on his face as he stood behind Daniel, already dressed in a dark suite for the occasion.

"That won't be necessary," Daniel assured with a slightly amused expression to which Conrad chuckled, pleased.

"I thought not, but I feel it is my duty as your father and best man, to make you aware of all your options." Daniel turned to face him.

"I appreciate that. Truth is... I never felt better about anything in my whole life." Conrad smiled at the sentiment, nodding.

"I am of the same opinion that Miss Thorne is an excellent choice. Even still though, I hope have protected yourself from any future financial predicaments." Daniel rolled his eyes, reaching for his suit jacket.

"Emily and I signed an iron-clad pre-nup, Dad. At her suggestion, I might add." Conrad held up his finger approvingly.

"That's because she is a smart woman who places importance on protecting her assets."

"Well, it's not ever going to be necessary, but we agreed it was the sensible thing to do."

"Well, before you say, _I do_, have you come to a decision about what we discussed?"

"Seriously, Dad? I'm about to get married and you're asking me about whether or not I'm going to invest my money in Grayson Global?"

"Yes or no?" Conrad persisted without the slightest inclination of guilt. Daniel paused, his annoyance shifting to resentment.

"My money stays where it is."

Conrad looked at his son for a long moment before exiting the pool house, tossing the words, "You disappoint me," over his shoulder at Daniel.

"Me too," Daniel replied even though he was now alone. "Some best man."

* * *

"You sure about this, Ems? I can always lead you down a different stretch of the beach." Nolan offered with a sly smile as Emily linked her arm in his.

"I'm sure, Nolan." He knew not to question her any further, and so they began their walk down the beach to where Daniel and the others were waiting. She was wearing a cream satin gown that drew a straight line across her collarbone to the narrow straps on each shoulder. Its modest front contradicted the plunging dip it took to the furthest point of her lower back.

"I must say...you do make a beautiful bride." Emily cut her eyes at Nolan approvingly, her mouth turning up in the corner. She saw Daniel then in the distance and felt her heart begin to pound. He smiled as their eyes met, and Emily smiled too as Nolan led her closer and closer to him.

Conrad was standing proudly at Daniel's side although Emily pretended he was not present. Amanda and Charlotte were beaming while Jack and Ashley stood with smiles that were threatening to turn to grimaces.

Emily felt a twinge of regret tugging at her heart about Jack for the pain she had caused him. Her eyes trailed back to Amanda who she knew deeply loved him and could make him happy. His belief in their secret was vital at this point.

She and Nolan had now reached their destination, and he released her arm and shook Daniel's hand. Emily passed her flowers to Amanda before joining both her hands with Daniel's. As the minister began to speak, Emily's awareness of her those surrounding her dissipated for Daniel's loving eyes had suddenly entranced her. All the years of pain and planning had led to this, and yet, revenge was the furthest thing from her mind. "And now, Daniel and Emily would like to say a few words to each other." The ministered cued.

Daniel had hoped he would be able to find the right words to express himself, and had even written several versions of his vows down on paper. All had ended up crumpled in the trash though. But now, looking at Emily, he knew exactly what he wanted to say. And so he began, "Where we love is home. Home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts."

He and Emily shared a warm smile knowing that they were the only ones who understood the quote's significance. "You are my home, Emily. Anywhere... I would follow you. You captured my heart in the first moment I saw you, and I knew my luck had finally changed." Daniel's sincere words hung heavily in the air and brought tears to Emily's eyes. Her emotions caught her by surprise, but there seemed to be no stopping them. The tears rolled freely down her cheeks, and Daniel decided he had never seen her look as stunning as she did in that moment. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, "I admire your strength and your intelligence, your determination. And I get to spend the rest of my life loving and cherishing you, and that is exactly... what I promise to do today... and everyday."

Emily took a breath, composing herself. Daniel's words had been beautiful and genuine, and she wanted to be able to return the same. It was difficult for her to speak with such openness. Long ago, she had been taught to amputate her emotions, and now that she was unlocking the door, they began to rush in like a flood. It was overwhelming. Looking into Daniel's eyes was the only keeping her focused.

"Daniel... from the first time we met, I knew you were the one. You have fulfilled me in a way I never thought possible... and have given me a gift far greater than any words could ever describe. Through you... I have become a better person. You have led me... to the place where I have found peace again." Emily knew he didn't truly under the significance behind what she was saying, but she could tell he was touched by the purity of them. "You are kind and generous and loving... and I consider it an honor to be your wife. So today, I promise to love you and to cherish you, in good times and in bad... for infinity...times infinity." She finished with a tiny smile which he immediately matched.

"And now for the rings." The minister prompted to which Conrad handed Daniel the eternity band Emily had chosen while Amanda did the same with the gold band she had been holding. "Daniel, repeat after me, please: Emily, with this ring, I marry you."

"Emily, with this ring, I marry you." He smiled, slipping it on her finger. When the minister asked the same of Emily, she mirrored Daniel's previous motion.

"Daniel, with this ring, I marry you." It was a moment of perfection for them both. They both took a breath neither one realized they had been holding.

"By the power vested in me and by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Daniel, you may kiss your bride." Daniel held Emily's face in his hands, the moisture of her tears now on his palms. She smiled happily at him before he kissed her. Their small audience began to applaud, reminding that they were not alone.

Shortly thereafter, they'd moved their location down the beach to a setting very similar to the one given on Daniel's birthday. Ashley had arranged for a simple, but elegant tent to host dinner for the evening. Toasts were made and laughter could even be heard.

"I think it's time for our bride and groom to cut the cake," Ashley announced, clasping her hands in her party-planner fashion. Everyone stood and followed Daniel and Emily to the where the cake sat on a long rectangular table within the tent.

Charlotte had designated herself as the photographer for the evening since Emily had insisted on the absence of a professional, and proceeded to take pictures of the cake cutting and exchange. It was during this time that Dr. Thomas, who had escorted Charlotte to the wedding since she had not be officially released from Cliffside Recovery, received a phone call and receded from the rest of the group.

"Just one more picture guys, I promise." Daniel playfully feigned annoyance at his sister's insistence of them posing yet again.

"Charlotte, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid I received some disturbing news. Your blood-work showed traces of Hydrocodone in your system." Silence filled the air at Dr. Thomas' startling announcement. Conrad and Daniel simultaneously advanced to Charlotte.

"What? There must be some mistake. I'm clean, I swear."

"We'll run another blood test, but I think it's best that I take you back to Cliffside." Dr. Thomas smoothly took her arm and began motioning her away from their on-lookers.

"No! This is a lie! I didn't take any drugs whatsoever." Charlotte's voice was panicked, but confident.

"Charlotte, we'll figure this out," Daniel said lowly to clam her, but it only seemed to intensify the situation.

"You don't believe me, Daniel! Dad, you did this! You took down that plane and now you're having me locked up!"

"Charlotte, let's go." Dr. Thomas urged, clenching his grip on her arm.

"Hey, take your hand off her," Daniel warned, pushing Dr. Thomas slightly. Charlotte used the opportunity to break free and ran to where Emily remained positioned. She began to whisper in her ear and Emily's eyes grew wide at what she was hearing. She stood almost frozen, watching Charlotte leave with Dr. Thomas. Daniel was speaking with Conrad while Jack, Amanda and Ashley moved to a less conspicuous space on the beach. Nolan slipped beside Emily who had not moved an inch.

"What is going on?" he asked under his breath, rattled by Emily's reaction.

"We have a situation."

"What?"

"I think Victoria's alive," she mumbled, her lips barely moving.

"Holy moly."

"I have to go."

"What about Daniel? He's going to notice your absence." He was right. Emily nodded and walked over to Daniel, gently touching in his arm and leading them to privacy.

"Daniel...I...I have to go take care of something."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just...need to you to trust me."

"Emily, I do trust you, but what could possibly be so important that you would leave right now? Unless...this has to with Charlotte?"

"It has to do with something she said, yes."

"Ok, then please tell me. I need to know." Emily paused, taking in his pleading expression. They had not even be married two hours, and she was already on the verge of keeping, yet another, secret from him. She refused to do it no matter the ramifications.

"Come with me."

* * *

Daniel sat anxiously in the passenger seat of Emily's car as they drove down several winding streets to reach a destination so remote that one would have to know where they were going to find.

He thought his heart was going to jump from his chest after rapping lightly on the door of the hidden cottage. He unconsciously grabbed Emily's hand as they waited for a response.

The door opened then, revealing his raven-haired mother who was as surprised to see them as they were that she was actually alive. "Daniel, Emily! What are you doing here?" Victoria ushered them inside and then fiercely hugged Daniel while attempting to ignore Emily's presence.

"Charlotte told us," he began to explain before Victoria interrupted.

"Where is she?"

"Charlotte's back in rehab. Her blood work showed drugs in her system." Emily spoke in a calm, contained manner. She had already swiped a clam shell decoration from the mantle and tucked it in her purse, hoping Nolan might be able to use it for a hidden camera.

"She swore to me she was clean."

"I think she is. Charlotte is blaming Conrad for this."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't put it past him."

"Yeah, but what reason would Dad have for keeping her in rehab?"

"He's probably trying to get his hands on her inheritance," Victoria scoffed. Daniel remained silent, thinking back to his father's request for the investment of his own inheritance and trust fund. Emily broke the silence.

"Forgive me, but...the only reason she's receiving that inheritance is because everyone thinks you're dead."

"And that's the way it needs to stay. Neither one of you can speak a word of this to anyone. I'm under the government's protection. Do you understand?" Daniel took her hand reassuringly.

"Of course, Mom." Emily wondered what was on Daniel's mind. He was certainly acting like the dutiful son, but she knew the wheels were turning in his head. She would, of course, play along too.

"We'll look into information about Charlotte's doctor. See if we can uncover anything."

"That's a good idea," Victoria forced herself to acknowledge. She was thrilled to see her son, but felt quiet the opposite of the woman standing before her. She swallowed pointedly. "I suppose congratulations are in order. I couldn't help noticing the rings." Daniel walked over to Emily, slipping his arm around her waist.

"Yes, as of a few hours ago, Emily became my wife." Victoria watched in disgust as he proudly kissed the blonde she despised on the cheek. Emily smiled, thoroughly enjoying Victoria's displeasure.

"We're just... so sorry you missed it, Victoria. Did Charlotte share with you our other good news?"

"That you're pregnant? Yes, I had heard that." There was no masking her disapproval.

"Come on, Mom...be a little excited for us, please?" Victoria forced a smiled.

"Of course, darling. Congratulations."


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Thank you as always to those who left comments. I am so appreciative of your thoughts! As I mentioned previously, I am attempting to weave plot-lines from the show throughout this story, but with my own take on them. And I promise to not destroy Demily like the writers of the show did. :)**

**Chapter Five**

"I'm sorry, Em. Only my family could cause drama like this...and on our wedding day, no less," Daniel apologized as he and Emily climbed the wooden steps to her, now their, beach house. For the most part, the moon was lighting their path since no lights had been left on other than one of the porch lights. The back French doors were already open, the white curtain sheers blowing slightly from the wind. Emily was barefoot, hooking her shoes with two of her fingers. They stopped when they reached the porch and faced each other.

"It's okay, Daniel. At least your mother's alive, right?" Emily much preferred a world in which Victoria was only a memory, but she was glad of the their earlier discovery for Daniel's sake.

He released a sigh, his head still spinning. "Right. I just don't even know what to think of all this."

"Well, hopefully Nolan will be able uncover some answers about Dr. Thomas, and we can start there." Emily had convinced Daniel to stop by Nolan's temporary housing on their way home in order to enlist his researching skills. She'd then further convinced him to wait in the car while she went inside. Her reason, of course, being that she wanted to be able to give Nolan _all_ the information as well as the clam shell she had swiped from Victoria's hideaway so that he could begin his work on the hidden camera.

Daniel nodded and then released another sigh, lightly grasping each of her shoulders. "Listen, let's try and forget about all of this until morning. It's still our wedding night, and I don't want to spend it thinking about my crazy family...especially since there is nothing else we can do for Charlotte until morning."

Emily's mouth began to curve upwards, and she nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan."

"Good. And now, Mrs. Grayson... may I carry you over the threshold?" He bowed dramatically causing her to laugh. Daniel was ever the romantic. She could take a lesson or two from on him on the subject.

"If you insist, Mr. Grayson."

"I do." With that, he swiftly scooped her up in his arms and walked the few feet into the dark house. Gently, he lowered her back to the ground until she found her footing on the cool wood floor. Emily reached for the nearby lamp and turned it on, bringing a dim light into room. "Don't move," Daniel softly commanded with a smile. Emily watched expectantly as he crossed the room to her small sound system that was hidden behind the doors of the television console.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" she questioned with a chuckle as the jazz music of Miles Davis filled the room.

"Our private ceremony and dinner was great, but...we didn't get a first dance," Daniel reminded with an impish grin.

"You've thought of everything," Emily complimented, placing her hand on his shoulder as he clutched her other in his own hand, their bodies beginning to slightly sway to the music.

How could something that felt so right have come from something that started out so wrong, Emily wondered? Feelings of guilt began rising within her; guilt for the lies she had told the man who had just committed his life to her; guilt for the kindness he continually bestowed upon her when she had set out with such evil intentions. "I don't deserve you, Daniel." The words flowed from her mouth before she even knew she was admitting them. Daniel pulled back to see her face, confused.

"What are you talking about, Em? I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." Emily shook her head at this insistently, but he continued. "You're beautiful and brilliant...and you somehow manage to tolerate my crazy family... which either makes you crazy yourself or a saint," he laughed, and Emily couldn't help laughing a little too. The idea of her being a saint was preposterous, but she decided now was not the time to continue down her path of shame. She did not want to ruin the magic.

"Maybe we're both saints," she joked, evoking another chuckle from him. In seriousness, "I love you, Daniel."

"I love you, too." His hand left her waist to caress her cheek. Emily closed her eyes in anticipation, feeling Daniel's lips meeting her own in a slow and purposeful motion. Her body immediately began responding to his, and she only longed to be closer. No one had ever made her feel the way he did, and the more she relinquished her control, the more she found herself enjoying the natural evolution of their love. Daniel had simply become intoxicating to her. But Emily knew if they didn't pause now, they would never make it upstairs.

Daniel felt her pulling back then and took a heavy breath in attempt to calm himself. It seemed to take next to nothing for Emily to arouse him; the mere thought of her was cause enough alone. "You okay?" he asked, suddenly noticing the weariness in her eyes.

"Yes... I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Daniel closed his eyes momentarily, feeling like an idiot. She _was _pregnant, after all. "Oh God, Em...I completely forgot the fact that you probably don't feel that well." Emily found his sweetness adorable and endearing at the same time. In truth, she did feel a little fatigued, but it paled in comparison to her want for him.

"No, no...I actually feel good. I just don't have quite as much energy as I normally would."

"Maybe we should go to bed," he suggested, deciding to push his desires aside.

A mischievous grin formed on Emily's face. "We should. But not to sleep."

* * *

"You light the candles. I'll be out in a minute," Emily instructed when they reached their bedroom, casting a smile at Daniel over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom. Daniel smiled to himself, shaking his head. She was the best.

By the time Emily had re-entered the bedroom wearing an elegant white negligee, the candles were burning throughout as requested. Daniel was sitting in the middle of their bed in his black pants, his white shirt still on, but completely unbuttoned which she found to be irresistibly inviting. "Em, you look..." his voice trailed off, allowing his admiring eyes to finish his sentence.

Emily felt her heart rate quicken and began to swiftly move to the bed. Daniel seemed to be simultaneously having the same reaction and lifted his hand, motioning for her to come towards him, almost in desperate impatience. Emily reached for his out-stretched hand, taking hold of it as she joined him on the bed. Immediately, their lips met in smooth synchronization, and Daniel braced the small of her back with his palm, slowly lowering her backwards on the bed.

Her skin was warm to his touch as he explored her familiar body with now free hands, her scent making him ache with desire. Emily softly moaned when Daniel began to leave a trail of sensuous kisses down her neck ultimately landing on her chest. He knew her breasts were extremely tender to the touch, and so he gingerly caressed them, his mouth focused on her own again.

Emily arched her back, pressing her body hungrily to his. Daniel smiled against her lips as he ran his fingertips along her curved leg which was exposed through the daunting slit alongside her negligee. Blindly, Emily began pushing his shirt from his shoulders until it was tossed aside.

When Daniel realized he could no longer wait, he promptly removed their remaining clothing, and within moments, they were tangled under the covers and with each other, both moaning in relief as they became one. Soon after, Daniel felt moisture against his cheek which was pressed to Emily's and lifted his head to see her face. He was startled to see tears rolling down her cheeks. It was quite unlike her. "Em, what's wrong?"

Emily shook her head, inwardly blaming her hormones for the emotional roller coaster she was continually experiencing. But she knew, heightened hormones or not, she was shedding tears of happiness. And it was actually kind of nice. "Nothing." she whispered, "For once, everything is right."

* * *

The sun was peering in through the bedroom shutters the following morning as Daniel's eyes fluttered opened. It took him a moment to collect his thoughts, and he quickly recalled the events of the prior day, both the good and bad. He was pleased to find Emily still sleeping next to him.

Quietly, he slipped out of the bed and into a pair of boxer shorts before heading downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. When he returned several minutes later with a tray in hand, having already enjoyed a cup of coffee and omelet himself, Emily had not moved. The ever so slight clinking sound of the dishes against the tray Daniel held as he walked, caused her to stir though. She smiled at the sight of him as she sat up in the bed. "Good morning," she greeted in a groggy voice, trying to fully wake up.

"You know one of the things I'm enjoying about you being pregnant?"

Emily had not a clue what he was about to say and found his question amusing. "What's that?"

"It makes you sleep more... so, I actually have half a chance to wake up before you do and surprise you with breakfast." He proudly set the tray of food before her, and then took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, that is very sweet. This looks great, thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm gonna take a shower." He kissed her head before retreating to the bathroom. Emily took a few bites of her omelet and a swallow of orange juice, but once she heard the shower water running, could not help herself from going downstairs to find her cell phone.

As she had hoped, Nolan had already sent her a text message. "Clam Cam is in the planter behind the swing and so is the file on Dr. Thomas. Check your email as well. You're welcome." Emily quickly retrieved the items from the porch, tucking the clam shell back in her purse. She brought the file on Dr. Thomas back upstairs which Nolan had also emailed it to her. Daniel found her reading the file and finishing her breakfast when he emerged from the bathroom.

"Whatcha got there?" he asked, turning his back to her as he stood at the dresser wearing only a towel. Had Emily not been so engrossed in the matter at hand, she would have become distracted by the view of him.

"Nolan dropped off his findings on Dr. Thomas."

"That was fast."

"That's Nolan." She sighed, looking up from her reading material. "It looks like Dr. Thomas has a history of keeping his patients longer than needed to pad his billing. Daniel, I feel certain he's holding Charlotte at Cliffside unnecessarily and fixed her test results." Daniel had joined her on the bed, and she passed the file to him, grabbing her phone from the nightstand. "Nolan emailed this to me too. I'm going to forward it to you."

Daniel shook his head, disgusted at what he was reading. "I'm sure my dad is behind this somehow. Okay, so let's say he wants her inheritance, but why? It's not like he needs the money."

"I don't know, but we've got to figure it out for Charlotte's sake and get her out of there." Daniel nodded in agreement. "I'm going to go get dressed and take this file to your mom."

Daniel looked at her quizzically. "You sure you want to face her alone?"

"I can handle her, don't worry. Besides, I know you said you had some work you needed to do for this afternoon's investor meeting."

"Yeah, the quarterly report is due. We'll divide and conquer, I guess."

When Emily left the beach house a short while later, Daniel was in the living room reviewing the Grayson Global financial statements over another cup of coffee. Her meeting with Victoria was brief, but successful in that she managed to return the Clam Cam to the mantle of the hideaway. Emily called Nolan as soon as she was back in the car. Anticipating her call, he had been on standby at his laptop. "Clam Cam is live and ready for our viewing pleasure," he reported.

"Good. I'll be right over."

* * *

"You're just in time," Nolan announced as Emily took a seat next to him on his contemporary couch to view the live footage on his laptop. They intently watched the exchange between Victoria and the white-haired man.

"I've kept the initiative off our trail for nine weeks which is no easy feat. Time is running out." He handed Victoria a manila envelope, and she removed its contents which were two passports.

"Veronica and Samantha Clarke?"

"I thought you would like that touch. Now, I've kept my end of the bargain. It's time you kept yours'."

"I can't pay you until Charlotte receives her inheritance."

The white-haired man paused before snatching one of the passports from her hand. "I'll just hold onto yours' for insurance then." He turned to leave, his voice cold and confident. "The good news is your daughter's a drug addict and you're already dead... Makes you both damn easy to dispose of."

"Sounds like Victoria's planning to leave the country with Charlotte," Nolan surmised, stating the obvious.

Emily shook her head. "I seriously doubt Charlotte is going to want to leave knowing that she is going to be aunt twice over." Granted, Amanda's baby was not biologically Charlotte's nephew, but Charlotte did not know that. The ringing of Emily's cell phone interrupted them. It was Daniel, and she answered it right away. "Daniel?"

"Em... are you still with my mom?"

"No, I left a little while ago. What's wrong?"

"I just got off the phone with the family attorney. Dr. Thomas testified this morning to Charlotte being mentally incompetent."

"What?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, and what's more...I figured out why my dad wants her inheritance so badly and why he wanted mine."

"Why?"

"I'll explain when I see you. Can you meet me at Cliffside? I need to get to Charlotte, and then over to Grayson Global before the investor meeting."

"Of course. I'll see you soon."

"Family drama?" Nolan questioned with a sly smile once the call ended.

Emily sighed, grabbing her purse. "I'll call you later. Keep an eye on Victoria."

* * *

By the time Emily arrived at Cliffside, Daniel had already laid into Dr. Thomas who was now on the phone with the judge recanting his statement. She found Daniel in Charlotte's room sharing with her the news of his discovery and her release. "Charlotte, I'm sorry. I'm going to get you your money back," he promised apologetically to his sister who was standing with her arms crossed.

Emily spoke from the doorway, hoping to offer support. "Charlotte, I'm sorry, too. Daniel has been working to gather documentation as quickly as possible."

"I know you two are on my side. I don't care about the money for me. But Mom was counting on it."

Daniel furrowed his brow, having no knowledge of Victoria's plan, unlike Emily who noted the confirmation. "What?" Charlotte chose to ignore Daniel's question, regretting that she had let the reference to Victoria slip from her mouth.

"Emily, can you take me to her, please?" Emily glanced at Daniel before answering.

"You two go," he assured, giving Charlotte a hug and Emily a kiss. "I need to get to the office."

* * *

"Of everything you've ever done, this might be the most repulsive!" Daniel was seething with anger by the time he spoke to his father in the hallway of Grayson Global.

Conrad, rather mindful of the boardroom a few feet away full of their key investors, tried to keep a low voice. "Daniel, this is not the time nor the place..."

"You artificially inflated the investor returns, and then when you were out of money to refill the coffers, you had your daughter declared mentally incompetent so you could get your hands on her inheritance! Who does that? What kind of a monster are you?"

Though now enraged by his son's words, Conrad kept his voice a firm whisper. His blue eyes turned to ice as he spoke. "I am your father, and what I did is done! Don't you dare come here complaining about the choices I've made. If you had really wanted to help, you would have given me your own inheritance when I asked for it, and then I wouldn't have had to touch Charlotte's money."

"Oh, so now it's my fault, Dad? This is far from over," Daniel warned and Conrad watched him leave as heavily as he had entered. He felt his phone vibrating in his coat pocket, and when the number was unknown, Conrad answered, frustrated.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Conrad, it's Victoria." He felt as though his heart had stopped in his chest. Was she haunting him now?

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?"


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Victoria Grayson had been kidnapped for ransom, held hostage and beaten. At least that was the story the Grayson matriarch was telling the press. Emily would not have believed it had she not been witnessing it with her own eyes. The footage from Nolan's Clam Cam was a useful tool as well. The police were buzzing about Grayson manor shortly after Victoria had made her dramatic entrance with Conrad following.

Daniel and Emily shared a long glance, both stunned into silence at the events unfolding before them. His parents, of course, automatically expected them to play along with the concocted story without any warning. It really was mind boggling just how far Conrad and Victoria would go.

"He had chalk-white hair." Emily heard Victoria describing to the police. It was obvious her intent was to blame mysterious white-haired man for the fictitious crime. Clearly, Conrad had not previously "taken care of" the situation as he had promised Daniel, but Emily already knew that.

Less than an hour prior, Emily had stopped by Nolan's rented palace in order to check in, which is where she had discovered the unprecedented events unfolding.

"_Nolan?" Emily called out, but received no answer. Having used her key when her door knocking had not rendered a response, she found her friend's home to be empty. This came as surprise given that he was on "Victoria – watch duty". Then her eyes landed on the laptop, and she saw the live footage transpiring at the cottage. Victoria and Conrad were speaking with the police, Victoria bloodied and bruised. "What the hell?" Emily mumbled to herself, rewinding the video to watch the entire drama play out. It was then that Nolan arrived home, and upon seeing Emily, began to apologize in a sheepish tone for leaving his post. _

"_Okay, I know what you're probably thinking. You told me to keep an an eye on Victoria, but in my defense, I had unexpected business to attend to relating to my actual company..." An employee, by the name of Padma Lahari, had stopped by to pitch potential CEO candidates to him and whisked him away for an early dinner, but he was not given the opportunity to explain._

"_It's fine," Emily said abruptly, having already moved on to the matter at hand. She shook her head. "This is unbelievable. I better get to Daniel." She quickly removed the flash drive, which now contained a copy of the video footage, and slipped it in her purse. _

"_Good luck with the Grayson soap opera," Nolan bid as she left._

Once Emily had given her description to the police of the man she too had encountered previously, she thought it was time to make her exit. "Daniel, I think I'm going to go home. I'm a little tired."

"Okay, I'll go with you," he immediately offered, also weary from the situation.

"No, I think you should stay with your family. You obviously need to discuss some things with your parents." Emily arched her eyes over in Conrad and Victoria's direction who were speaking in muffled voices to the police.

Daniel sighed, knowing she was right. "Em, I really don't like the idea of you going home alone, given the circumstances."

"I'll be fine. I have my car, and we have that fancy alarm system, remember?" She smirked, slipping her arms around his waist.

"Okay," he conceded, giving her a brief kiss. "I'll be home later."

Never one to live in fear, Emily decided to take a short walk on the beach. It was a beautiful night after all, and she needed to clear her head. The two months of peace while Victoria was in hiding had been the calm before the storm. Everything was becoming more and more complicated now.

"You have something I need, Miss Thorne...I mean Clarke... sorry, Grayson." His chilling voice startled her, but she did not react as the figure of the white-haired man ascended towards her from under the docks.

"Every frame of it," Emily confirmed, knowing he was referencing the video footage. "I even made a copy of it...just for you."

"Always thinking ahead...I admire that about you."

"Before I give you what you want though, I want something from you."

"And what's that?"

"What do you know about my mother? You knew her, didn't you?"

He paused before replying. "Yes."

"Did the Grayson's hire you to kill her like they did my father?" While Emily's heart began to pound at the thought, the white-haired man began to slowly circle her.

"Victoria and I visited her at the hospital...convinced her that your father was a terrorist, that you were safe and to go with me." _Go with him,_ translated to something akin to cattle being led to the slaughter.

"But you didn't kill her, did you?"

"Fortunately, I don't always follow orders."

"What...happened to her then?" So wrapped up in what she was hearing, Emily had let her guard down. Capitalizing on her weakness, he grabbed her suddenly from behind, bringing a small knife to her neck. Emily's breath caught in her throat.

"You ask too many questions," he groaned in her ear.

"You'd really harm an unborn child?" She confidently quipped, feeling the cold blade press into her neck.

"How do I even know that you've told the truth about that?"

"How do you know that I haven't?" She countered and boldly continued, "Do you know where my mother is?" Emily winced as his grip tightened.

"That is something..." His words were cut off by the sound of a gun shot. The noise caused Emily's body to slightly convulse, while the body of the white-haired man fell at her feet. She spun around, stunned to see the thin frame of the man walking towards her, tucking his gun under his leather jacket as he did so.

"Aiden? What the hell are you doing here?" She asked in disbelief. It had been years since she had last seen him and parting had not been sweet sorrow.

"Takeda sent me to check on you. He wants you to come back to Japan with me. He's concerned you've lost focus." Aiden acted as if no time had passed at all. Anger was welling inside Emily at his arrogance, both in shooting the key to her mother, and in expecting her to willingly listen to him relay Takeda's wishes.

"Tell Takeda that I am fine, and that I have everything under control," Emily seethed.

"Clearly." Sarcasm lined Aiden's voice as he knelt down, confirming his victim did not have a pulse.

"He wasn't going to kill me."

"And how can you be so sure?" Truth was, she was not sure at all, but he did not need to know that.

"He had information about my mother, and now I'll never know what he was going to tell me." Emily felt as though her blood was now boiling. In a matter of seconds, Aiden had managed to ruin her plans. Now, the white-haired man was dead and so were the secrets he kept. Aiden ignored the fury in her voice as he searched the body. Emily joined him, wanting to confiscate any items of identification.

"Here's his wallet. His name was Gordon Murphy," Aiden informed, handing it to her and tucking his pocket flashlight away.

Emily was now in possession of not only Gordon Murphy's wallet, but also his cell phone which had been partially destroyed thanks to Aiden's bullet, a half-used bottle of anti-psychotics, and a necklace with a locket on its chain. "I want you to leave, Aiden," Emily said flatly, rising from the sand.

"It looks to me like you could use my help."

She clenched her jaw. "I don't need your help."

Daniel's faint calling in the distance interrupted their dispute. "Emily?...Emily?" When she did not respond, he called again with growing concern, "Emily?!"

"Duty calls," Aiden smirked. Emily wanted to punch him in the face for all the trouble he caused her years prior and now, but decided to refrain. She looked down at the lifeless body of Gordon Murphy once more. "Go. I'll take care of it," he assured. Emily hated the idea of leaving such a loose end, but knew she had to respond to Daniel before he came looking for her any further. Plus, she did not want to worry him unnecessarily.

"Coming, Daniel!" She yelled to the night and began to jog up the beach towards the house.

* * *

"The white-haired man is dead," Emily quietly announced to Nolan the following morning at their rendezvous on the beach. Nolan remained silent as she took a seat next to him on the sand. "His name was Gordon Murphy." Emily enunciated the man's name pointedly, passing the chain and locket to Nolan for viewing. "That picture...it's of my mother. I found a bottle of anti-psychotics on him. I think...they belonged to my mother. I think he knew her...intimately." Her brow narrowed as she finished her sentence, obviously disturbed by what she was saying.

"Ems...I'm so...sorry," Nolan whispered sincerely.

She sighed. "It's okay."

"So did you...kill him?"

"No. A guy named Aiden Mathis did. He trained with my under Takeda. I haven't seen him in years."

"Let me guess...Takeda sent him to check up on you?"

Emily nodded in response. "Just what I need. I made it clear to Aiden that he was not welcome...especially after killing my best chance at uncovering the truth about my mother."

"Out of curiosity...did this Aiden... think you were...I don't know, in danger...last night, or did he just shoot for no reason?"

Emily did not want to answer the question, mainly because she did not want to admit the truth to herself. But for all the lies she told, she would never lie to Nolan. "As much as I have tried to convince myself that Gordon Murphy wouldn't kill me...I really think he might have last night. He had a knife to my neck." She released a heavy breath. "I put my baby at risk. It was stupid. Some mother I'm going to be."

It was rare that Emily admitted fault which made it all the more significant. Nolan smiled to himself as is knowing a secret. "Hey, you're going to be a great mother, Ems."

Emily turned to look at him. "You really think so?"

"I do. He or she...is one very lucky kid to have such a bad-ass mom."

Slowly, Emily's mouth began to curve into a soft smile, her eyes reflecting appreciation. "Thanks, Nolan. Thanks for everything. One day, I'm going to find a way to repay you."

* * *

**_Three Weeks Later_**

"I can't believe we're getting dressed for my parent's wedding. They don't even like each other." Daniel commented over his shoulder as he stood in front of the full length mirror in the master bedroom of the beach house. Emily came gliding out from the bathroom dressed in a green satin gown.

"It _is_ a little disturbing." Emily admitted with a tiny smile as she began to assist him with his bow tie. Daniel took in her appearance with appreciation and placed his hands on her hips, drawing her in for a loving kiss.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. I'm thankful for the extra fabric here in the front. It makes it much more comfortable." She smoothed her hands over growing midriff, pleased. Daniel smiled, pressing his palm to her stomach as he did so often these days. Both were completely enamored with the life they had created together and were cherishing each moment.

"Let's just skip this whole sham of an event today and stay here in bed," he suggested as he began to sprinkle light kisses along her bare shoulder.

"That's a very tempting thought, but..."

"I know...there's no getting out of this one. We should probably get going."

"Okay, I just need to put on my earrings." Emily quickly moved over to her jewelry box and added the diamond drop earrings Daniel had given her as a wedding present.

"I've been meaning to tell you about something interesting that happened yesterday at work."

"What's that?"

"Nolan's new CFO requested we pull David Clarke's employee file from our archives."

"Why?"

"I don't know...something about their audit and needing to corroborate when NolCorp invested in Grayson Global years ago, that David Clarke wasn't on the account, but you and I both know Tyler landed NolCorp for the first time last summer."

"Maybe she just doesn't have her facts straight." Emily offered in attempt to diffuse the situation. She would need to let Nolan know immediately about Padma's inquiry.

"Maybe." Daniel agreed, unconvinced.

* * *

"Mr. Grayson, your wife is on Line Two." Daniel smiled at his secretary's announcement over the speaker phone on his desk. He picked up immediately.

"Hey, babe. You should call the office phone more often. I like hearing that _my wife_ is on hold." Emily could picture the grin plastered on his face and chuckled. He really was pretty adorable, and she had grown to love that he was more of a romantic than she.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Everything okay?"

"Everything is great. I finished my foundation committee meeting early and thought we might have lunch."

"I would love to, but unfortunately, I have less than an hour before my next meeting."

"How about I bring a quick lunch to you then?" Emily offered.

"That would be perfect. You're the best."

Emily arrived shortly thereafter, wearing a tastefully short black dress and high heels while carrying a paper bag containing sandwiches from the deli located down the street from Grayson Global. She and Daniel ate at the sitting area in his office and caught up on the morning's events.

"Between my parents re-marrying this past weekend, and my dad being arrested for murder at the reception and being released within twenty-four hours, the phone has been ringing off the hook. All our investors are worried, and understandably so," Daniel said, taking a final bite of his sandwich.

"I'm sure you were able to calm them down."

"I tried my best. My parents agreed to host an investor luncheon at the house on Friday which will help. But... I really think it's time for a change in command around here." Before Emily could respond, there was a knock at the office door. She was surprised to find out Daniel's next meeting was with Aiden Mathis, who entered the room in a crisp suit.

"I'm sorry, am I early for our meeting?" Aiden politely asked upon seeing that they had been eating.

"No, you're right on time. We were just finishing." Daniel replied with a cordial smile, rising from his seat and shaking Aiden's hand. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Mathis. This is my wife, Emily."

Masking her true feelings, Emily stood as well and forced a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure," Aiden said, taking her hand. It was then that he noticed the slight protrusion at her waist on her otherwise very slender frame. It had not been noticeable the night on the beach, and he tried to quickly recover from his discovery.

Emily knew Aiden had realized she was pregnant from the look in his eyes and spoke before Daniel noticed. "Well, I'll let you two get to your meeting." She feigned another smile before collecting the trash from the coffee table along with her purse. "I'll see you later," Emily told Daniel, placing a hand to his cheek as she kissed him goodbye. Aiden tightened his jaw at the sight. "Mr. Mathis," she dropped her chin in acknowledgment, and once her back was to Daniel, cast a loathsome expression towards Aiden.

"Mrs. Grayson." Aiden replied as he and Daniel watched Emily leave the office. "Daniel, you're a lucky man. Your wife is quite beautiful."

Daniel proudly smiled. "Yes, I am, thank you. Now, what brings you by? My father's arrest and release, no doubt. Please assure Mr. Takeda he has nothing to worry about."

"Actually, that's not why I'm here at all. I have a proposition for you."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"Daniel, you're home early," Emily commented in pleasant surprise as she entered the beach house carrying a paper sack full of groceries. Daniel was seated in the chair directly to the right of the door, looking blankly at the windows before him, his continued silence giving her cause for concern. It was unlike him to not respond. "Is something wrong?"

"I need to tell you something," he quietly replied.

"Okay," Emily gently encouraged, setting the sack of groceries on the kitchen counter and beginning to put away the perishables. Daniel joined her in the kitchen with the intentions of helping her, but instead stood still, composing his thoughts. This was a delicate subject to broach.

"You know how... I told you earlier today that I think it's time for a change in command at the company? I've decided I want to take my father's seat as CEO now, Em. He's unethical and cannot be trusted. I want to set things right at Grayson Global...for the future of the company... and for our future as a family." Though they were standing only inches apart, Daniel stepped even closer to Emily, his voice softening to match his eyes. "You, me and the baby."

Hearing Daniel reference them as a family unit warmed Emily's heart. Perhaps, it was the fact her family had been ripped away that made it more meaningful. She took in his petition respectfully and without alarm. While she could appreciate his intentions, she knew they would not come without consequences. "Daniel, I support you in taking over Grayson Global, but... your father is not going to go willingly."

"I know...which brings me to what I really wanted to talk with you about. Remember how I mentioned the other day about Nolan's CFO requesting David Clarke's employee file from archives?"

Emily nodded, trying to fight the sinking feeling she was experiencing at his words. "Of course."

"Well, it's come to my attention that David Clarke was Nolan's first investor. If he wrote his investment check while on the Grayson Global payroll, even if it were from his personal account, then per his employment contract, our company would own the majority stake in NolCorp."

"Daniel - " Emily's tone was still soft, but distinctly disapproving.

But Daniel quickly continued before she could speak any further, seemingly desperate to plead his entire case first. If he could just make her understand his reasoning, maybe she would not resist him. At least, that is what he told himself. "Revealing that NolCorp is an undisclosed subsidiary of Grayson Global is just what I need to gain legitimacy with our key investors and oust my father as CEO. I want to present it to them at the investor luncheon on Friday."

It was a perfectly logical argument, but one that Emily was unwilling to condone. She had to protect Nolan, and the fact that Daniel was considering exploiting this discovery, angered her. "Nolan is my best friend, Daniel. How can you even think of betraying him like this?"

"Em, I don't want to hurt, Nolan. But this news is huge. I'd be crazy to ignore information like this."

"Even for me?"

Daniel did not want to answer such a question. He closed his eyes briefly, almost pained. "Please don't do that. Please don't ask me to make that choice." Emily looked at him for a long moment, unable to speak. She loved him, but in this moment, hated his actions. Daniel was thinking like a Grayson which she knew was always a risk. She shook her head, her mind clouded by her mixture of emotions.

"I need to think."

"Em..." Her back was already to him now. Daniel watched Emily swiftly grab her purse and walk out the door. Slowly, he took a seat at the kitchen table, placing his head in hands. The conversation had gone worse than expected, but how did he really expect her to react? Nolan was family to her. Daniel had to resign himself to the fact that if he went through with his plans, it would be at the risk of possibly forever damaging his marriage.

* * *

When Emily marched into Nolan's office at NolCorp, she certainly did not expect to find Aiden standing next to Nolan who was seated behind his desk. "Aiden, what are you doing here?" She questioned accusingly. Aiden smiled in return, feigning innocence.

"Mr. Ross and I were having a friendly conversation."

"Yes, we're becoming fast friends," Nolan added in sarcasm.

Emily stopped in front of the desk, setting down her purse and crossing her arms. "Daniel just came home with the notion of un-seating his father as CEO by exposing Grayson Global's controlling interest in NolCorp. I just can't imagine where he would have gotten such an idea." She looked pointedly at Aiden, knowing he was the culprit. Aiden watched anger fill her eyes almost admiringly. He loved her passionate nature.

"I might have mentioned it, yes."

Emily narrowed her eyes, wanting more than anything to release her wrath and drop him to the floor in one motion. "Are you single handedly trying to destroy my best friend and my marriage at the same time?"

"Of course not. If Daniel is CEO and appoints me to the board, we can infiltrate Grayson Global and draw out the Initiative. I thought my bringing this to Daniel's attention would be helpful."

"And how would that help me?" Nolan interjected, raising his finger.

Emily glanced at Nolan and then back at Aiden, her voice remaining controlled and firm. "Your motives were purely selfish, Aiden. If you really wanted to help me, you would have never involved Nolan."

Aiden paused, absorbing her words with humility. Looking into her piercing eyes, and then over to Nolan, who regrettably really had gotten the short-end of the stick, he felt remorseful. "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to not at least consult you first." Emily's silence was her acknowledgment of his apology. "But Daniel is not going to stop digging now. And that's why I'm here."

"It seems he wants proof of your father's original investment," Nolan explained, his displeasure at the prospect apparent.

"It's for your protection, Emily," Aiden quickly chimed in attempt to justify his actions.

"What? No. I liquidated my stock in NolCorp when it went public."

Aiden continued, "That is information that can easily be uncovered given the proper forensic accountant investigation. You could be exposed and lose everything." Casting his eyes downward to her swollen midriff, he could not help adding, "And I couldn't help noticing you're carrying around more than the secret of your identity these days. Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant?"

"Because I didn't think it was any of your business," Emily hissed in fury. The sound of glass breaking jarred them from their heated conversation. Aiden and Emily looked over to Nolan, who was now standing over the shattered glass from the frame which had held David Clarke's investment check stamped "paid". He removed it from the frame and handed it to Emily. She shook her head fervently, immediately attempting to hand it back to him. "No, Nolan. I can't let you do this. We'll figure something else out. I'll convince Daniel not to pursue this."

It touched Nolan that Emily was fighting for and trying to protect him, even at the risk of her own happiness. It was her way of showing she loved him. But he had to protect her and began to speak as if Aiden were not present, lowering his voice to almost a whisper. "And I think he just might for you, but...you and I both know, he will never forget it. I promised David I would take care of you." His mouth began to curl in the corner. "And that includes my future niece or nephew."

Emily appreciated his loyalty and consideration for her baby, but her eyes reflected sadness. It was Aiden's fault for setting this in motion, but she recognized the responsibility was ultimately on her shoulders for choosing her path of revenge. Now she had put Nolan's life's work in jeopardy. He finished his statement gently,"Take the check. Show it to Daniel."

* * *

Even though the proof which she held was almost as light as air, Emily felt the heavy burden of it weighing down. Nolan had given her his blessing to expose Grayson Global's interest in NolCorp, but she found no solace in the thought of causing him any form of harm. Then there was Daniel whom she had grown to love deeply. She knew he was a Grayson when she married him. She knew that came with a price, but wanted to believe she would always be able to reach him; that he would never succumb to his bloodline. What if she had been wrong?

Daniel was waiting for her when she arrived home. They stared at each other in silence for a moment. One look at him, and Emily knew she would find a way to forgive him for this. Her love for him had grown too strong and her anger had already begun to disintegrate. In turn, Daniel was utterly relieved to see her graceful figure standing before him the doorway, a few stray blonde curls brushing her face.

"I was worried you weren't going to come home," Daniel said quietly as Emily took a seat next to him on the couch.

"I'll always come home to you," she softly replied and turned her head to look at him. Daniel clasped her hand, unashamed to admit to himself just how much he needed her.

"I'm sorry, Em. I've been doing a lot of thinking these past few hours, and...as much as I want my father out of the company, the price is too big." Daniel paused, his next sentence purposeful. "If I hurt Nolan, I hurt you. I'm not willing to do that."

Emily inwardly released a heavy sigh for she had not been wrong, after all. The fact that Daniel was willing to make such a choice meant more to her than he would ever know. She shook her head, realizing she had in a way, been wrong too. "I shouldn't have asked you to choose. I shouldn't have put you in that position." She paused and looked into his loving eyes before retrieving the evidence from her purse. "I have something for you." When she placed the proof of David Clarke's investment in his hand, Daniel was at a loss for words.

"Is this - ?"

"Yes. I went to see Nolan. He gave it to me."

"Why would he do that?"

"I told him what happened. I told him what your plans were and why. He wants to help us take Conrad down."

Daniel knew Nolan's loyalty to Emily ran deep and wide, but this was the last thing he expected to occur. "I don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll promise to protect Nolan in any way you can in this, and then... when you're able...that you'll give his company back to him?"

It was a tall order, and ultimately a compromise, but it was one that Daniel gratefully accepted. "I promise."

"No one else can know that Nolan is supporting you in this. As far as everyone else is concerned, he will not be conceding willingly."

Daniel nodded understandingly, moved by Emily's sacrifice. "Thank you," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her for an embrace. Emily held onto him tightly, wondering what would come of all of this.

* * *

Daniel was enjoying his coffee in the quietness of the morning when he heard a light wrap on the door. Rising from the kitchen stool, he was surprised to see his mother standing on the other side of the glass door. "Mom, what are you doing here? If you needed to see me, I could have stopped by the house," Daniel offered as he invited her into the house. Victoria strode passed him displaying her usual perfect posture.

"Actually, I came to see your wife. Where is Emily?"

"She went out for her morning jog on the beach."

"Ah. Well, I can see she's not letting a little thing like a pregnancy keep her from her daily routines." Daniel rolled his eyes, not even sure why he felt the need to defend Emily from his mother's pointless jeering, but he continued nonetheless.

"She cleared it with her doctor, Mom."

"Of course," Victoria conceded. "When she returns, would you please tell her I'd like to speak with her? She can come by the house this morning."

"I'll give her the message." Without a doubt, Victoria was up to something, and Daniel felt certain it had everything to do with his bold move at the investor luncheon. When Emily returned a short while later, and Daniel informed her of his mother's request, she calmly responded.

"Interesting. I'll go get dressed then." She began climbing the stairs, stopping on the landing to look down at him. "It's already starting, isn't it?" It was a rhetorical question, and one that elicited an understanding gaze between them. Emily quickly showered and changed into a lovely blue dress and high-heeled sandals for the occasion.

Victoria greeted her from the conservatory of Grayson manor where she had been awaiting Emily's arrival. "The tea is non-caffeinated," Victoria mentioned with a fake smile of sincerity while pouring Emily a cup. "I assumed you were watching such things these days."

Emily sat down in the accompanying wing-backed chair, forcing a polite smile. "How thoughtful of you."

"Emily, I'll get right to the point. It's no secret that Daniel intends to take Conrad's place as CEO. And while I admire his ambition, forcing himself into such a position will only prove to be catastrophic."

"I'm not sure I understand. Daniel's been groomed to take over Grayson Global."

"Yes, but at the right time. This is premature."

"That's not for me to decide," Emily coolly responded.

"Oh, but it is. And as a newly married couple, I can't imagine you want Daniel spending countless hours at the office... Not to mention the fact that you have a baby on the way."

Victoria's disapproval did not come as a surprise, nor did her words phase Emily. It was amazing how they were always able to remain stoic and pleasant as they spoke to one another even though they both knew they each wanted nothing more than to claw the others' eyes out. Emily's mouth curved into a smooth smile, knowing her reply would cause Victoria displeasure. "I support my husband in whatever decision he makes."

"Even if it's at the expense of your close friend, Nolan?" When Emily remained silent, Victoria continued, "You do realize Daniel's key to success lies in uncovering Grayson Global's controlling interest in NolCorp and the acquisition of NolCorp as a Grayson Global subsidiary? He announced his intentions along with his petition at the investor lunch yesterday in a...private meeting. Didn't he tell you?" Emily feigned a combination of ignorance and a staunch expression. Victoria needed to believe she had caught her off guard and was causing dissension in her marriage to Daniel. Nolan would appear as an innocent bystander all the more. "I can see from your reaction, this is news to you. I'm sure this is something you will need to discuss with Daniel." Victoria proudly drew the tea cup to her lips, taking a sip and feeling rather satisfied with herself.

"What do you want from me, Victoria?"

"I want you to dissuade my son from making the biggest mistake of his life. You have the power to do that."

"And why would I want to do such a thing to Daniel?"

Victoria tilted her head to the side. "Because his life may depend on it."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who left comments! It really motivates me to continue to post chapter updates.** **It is my hope you like the direction of this story. Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see more of less of in the future. I know what I want to write as a Demily fan, but I want to know what you want to read as a Demily fan. :)**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Victoria had given Emily much to consider. Their conversation had taken unexpected direction, and Emily knew she would need to proceed with caution. Daniel's inquiring voice drew her from her thoughts as soon as she walked through the door of the beach house. "What did my mom want?"

He was sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop and various papers spread out before him. Emily paused before responding and took a seat in the chair next to him. She did not want to withhold the truth. She was already doing enough of that as is, but was concerned that there might be some merit to Victoria's warning. Anything was possible if the Initiative were involved.

"She wants me to dissuade you from vying for your father's position as CEO," Emily answered honestly. If Daniel were in danger, she decided she could better protect him if he were not ignorant to the situation.

He narrowed his brow, slightly confused. "And why would she think you would agree to that?"

She released a short sigh. "For one reason, because I led her to believe that she was the one to tell me about the NolCorp acquisition, not you." Though he remained silent, Daniel's eyes questioned for further explanation and so she continued, "It gives us more leverage and better protects Nolan."

Daniel nodded. He was not crazy about the idea, but Emily was right, and besides, he did not particularly care what his mother thought of him at this point. "Smart thinking as always."

Emily's eyes fell to the papers on the table. "What are you looking at?"

"Background information on Salvador Grobet. Securing his vote will ensure the majority of the board's vote in my favor. He's flying in tomorrow morning and will be attending tomorrow afternoon's event at the Rifle Club."

"Well, that's the perfect setting to make a good first impression," Emily commented, lifting one of the summary pages to read its contents.

"Exactly."

"So, he married into his fortune?" She clarified after reading for a few moments.

"At least no one can say that about either one of us." Daniel cut his eyes at her with a smirk which Emily reciprocated. "His wife, Magda, holds the key to his fortune. She won't be making this trip with him though."

"Interesting... it seems Mr. Grobet has a penchant for exotic women." Emily picked up her cell phone from the table and promptly initiated a call.

"Who are you calling?"

Emily looked at Daniel as the familiar voice answered on the other end. "Ashley, hi. You'll be at the Rifle Club tomorrow afternoon, yes?...Good. Well, I'm sure you're aware that one of Grayson Global's top investors, Salvador Grobet, is flying in. And Daniel was wondering if you could put together an itinerary of activities to fill his time while he's visiting?...Wonderful, thank you so much. See you tomorrow."

"What was that about?" Daniel asked, bemused.

A mischievous smile lit Emily's face. "Just another way to help your first impression as the successor CEO candidate."

Daniel shook his head with a laugh before offering, "Nolan has agreed to make an appearance."

"You called him?"

"Actually, no. Aiden Mathis beat me to the punch."

Emily forced herself not to respond, but instead took note of the fact of Aiden's continual presence in their lives. He was not going to let his mission go, and she would need to find a way to better handle him if she did not want the situation to completely spin out of control. "What do you want me to do about your mother?" She asked, slightly changing the subject. Daniel did not seem to notice.

"Continue to play along for the time being. I'm interested to see how far she will take this."

"Then we'll need to stage a little stunt tomorrow to give her reason to believe I've agreed to her wishes."

Daniel raised his chin. "What do you have in mind?"

"I think I have an idea that will both please Victoria, and actually end up being a help to you." Emily took a moment before continuing to speak. "Daniel...I need to tell you something else. The explanation she gave me for her request is that your life would be in danger, if you were to become CEO."

He appeared to be completely unconcerned by her words, his eyes having already returned to his research. "Em, I wouldn't put much credence in anything my mother says at this point."

It was true that Victoria was capable of lying about anything, but Emily was still unconvinced of the falsity of the situation ahead. "What if she's not lying?"

* * *

"Nolan, thank you for coming today." Daniel said as he approached the tall, lanky man who had just appeared within the refreshment tent at the Rifle Club. "Your appearance here today gives credibility to my acquisition."

"Sacrificial lamb reporting for the slaughter," Nolan replied sarcastically, downing a long swallow of champagne. Daniel remained serious.

"Listen, Nolan...I know you may not believe this, but... I'm really sorry about your company, and I cannot express my appreciation enough for the sacrifice you're making."

Nolan slid his eyes over in Daniel's sincere direction. "No sweat, Danny."

"I guess I just still don't understand why you're doing this," Daniel continued, conceding to the fact Nolan obviously was not going to let his guard down. That was fine though for he really did not expect him to respond warmly.

"I'm doing it for Emily. By helping you, I'm helping her."

"Well, you're a very good friend."

Nolan looked pointedly at Daniel then, having to admit to himself that, perhaps, Daniel really was not such a bad guy after all. While he was not willing to place any trust in him, at least they did share a common interest in their love for Emily. "Emily's my family, and... now would probably be a good time for me to say...that if you ever hurt her in any way, well...you'll have to answer to me."

In any other circumstance, Daniel would have become defensive, but in this instance, he almost had to smile. Emily's dad was not alive to make threats, but Nolan was dutifully filling the role. "Understood."

* * *

"Pull!" Daniel commanded with his shotgun aimed and ready to shoot the clay pigeon. He and Salvador Grobet had spoken pleasantries, and at Salvador's suggestion, Daniel was taking a turn at shooting. But when the gunshot rang throughout the air, his gun was not the source. Slowly, he averted his eyes to his right, to find Emily now lowering her own gun, having hit the target seamlessly.

"Sorry, honey. Bad etiquette." Emily apologized with a sheepish grin. Daniel played along, knowing this must be the "stunt" she had mentioned the day prior. Of course, it was perfect timing considering his parents were watching from several feet away under the refreshment tent.

"But an impressive shot," Salvador Grobet complimented in his thick accent, having just witnessed what had transpired. "I like a woman who goes after what she wants."

It was apparent Salvador was already charmed by Emily, and Daniel seized the opportunity. "Salvador, I'd like you to meet my wife, Emily."

"It's a pleasure," Emily replied smoothly, shaking Salvador's hand.

"The pleasure is mine. And Emily...how do you feel about Daniel possibly becoming CEO in the very near future?"

Glancing briefly at Daniel, Emily's eyes then returned to her inquirer as she confidently began to speak. "Well, not to speak ill of my father-in law, but... given Conrad's assorted public embarrassments, I think it's time to see someone far less burdened at the helm. Namely, my husband."

Salvador smiled, taking note that Emily seemed to be just as equipped to be first lady of Grayson Global as Victoria. "Beautiful and pragmatic. What a splendid combination. Daniel, you are lucky to have such an extraordinary woman by your side."

"I am, indeed," Daniel agreed, slipping his arm behind Emily's lower back. "And if I'm appointed CEO, Emily has agreed to serve as a philanthropic consultant for Grayson Global to aid in rebuilding our image."

The idea seemed to please Salvador as Daniel hoped it would. "I like the sound of that."

Aiden approached them then, and Daniel introduced him as well. "This is Aiden Mathis, Satoshi Takeda's liaison to our company. Mr. Mathis has been spearheading the NolCorp acquisition with me," Daniel explained as the two men shook hands.

"Despite what Conrad says, I assume the negotiation is going well? I saw you speaking with Mr. Ross a few moments ago, Daniel," Salvador commented.

"Yes, we have our final meeting with him in the morning. I'm expecting a favorable outcome. Aiden adeptly invited him here today."

"A little glad-handling never hurt a negotiation," Aiden added, and though she remained pleasant, Emily inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Takeda taught you well. And who is this ravishing creature?" Salvador questioned when Ashley joined them. She smiled politely.

"Ashley Davenport. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you."

"At the request of Daniel, I've taken the liberty of organizing a list of activities to fill your time while you're in town."

"What a marvelous idea, thank you."

Emily felt Daniel gently squeeze her at the positive exchange between Salvador and Ashley. As always, her planned had worked.

"May I interest you in a cold refreshment, Mr. Grobet?" Ashley asked, offering her arm.

"Yes, lead the way, Miss Davenport."

As they walked away, Aiden pivoted to stand on the other side of Daniel and assessed, "That went well."

"Yes, but I don't know if it's enough to flip his vote away from my father. If our meeting with Nolan tomorrow goes according to plan, it will be crucial to deliver the good news to him prior to the board meeting."

"Don't under estimate yourself, Daniel," Emily calmly reminded. "I think the NolCorp acquisition will just be the icing on the cake at this point."

Aiden nodded in agreement. "Your wife is right. I suspect by this time tomorrow, Grayson Global will be coronating a new king."

* * *

_**30 hours later...**_

"You were brilliant today. I'm so proud of you," Emily said lowly, draping her arms around Daniel from behind. He closed his eyes at the sensation of her body being pressed against his and the warmth it brought in the cool night air. Wrapping his fingers around her wrist, he brought her hand to his lips.

"Thanks, babe. None of this would have been possible without you," He whispered and then paused. "Do you think I did the right thing in not giving Aiden a seat on the board?"

Emily stayed silent as he slowly turned to face her, slipping his arms around her waist as he did so. "I think...you don't know him very well yet."

Of course, it had been somewhat of a relief to her for Daniel to decide on his own accord, he was not ready for Aiden to be a Grayson Global board member. He had smoothly delivered this news to Aiden after the board had appointed him as CEO.

Emily knew Aiden would find another way to gain access to the Initiative though, and while she could certainly understand why he was so driven, she did not want him involved. Her mind began to drift to an even more pressing matter then: the conversation that had taken place with Victoria earlier outside the board room after Emily had stepped off the elevator.

_Victoria caught her arm. "Emily."_

_Emily replied staunchly, "Victoria."_

"_Since we last spoke, the situation regarding Daniel's safety has escalated. I don't know what you have or haven't said to him, but I implore you, if your feelings for him are true, you have to help me protect my son."_

"_Protect him from what, Victoria? I need to know what we're dealing with."_

"_I can't say more than I already have." _

"_Look, I have tried to dissuade him as you requested, but Daniel is determined."_

"_Perhaps, you should have tried harder," Victoria firmly insisted under her breath._

_Emily glanced over her shoulder, keeping her tone hushed,"I can't stop what's taking place in that board room right now." _

"_True. But the fight is not over. Daniel could easily revoke his duties."_

"_That is not likely."_

"_Under normal circumstances, no. But I believe you have the power to change his mind. Unless, of course, you don't care about his well being."_

"_Of course I do. I love Daniel."_

_Victoria stepped closer to her daughter-in law. "Then prove it."_

Daniel couldn't help from noticing the burdened expression in Emily's chocolate eyes. "What's wrong, Em?"

Had she become that transparent, she wondered? She was usually so skilled at hiding her feelings. "It's your mother. We had an intense conversation outside the board room today."

"Em, you can believe anything she says."

"She seemed pretty desperate. I'm worried, Daniel. You need to proceed cautiously."

"And I will. But I'm not going to let my mom, or anyone else for that matter, ruin this for us. Did she give you an actual reason for her concern?"

"No."

"Then there isn't any. She's just trying to get her way as usual."

Emily nodded, only slightly re-assured. Certain the Initiative was the source of Victoria's alarm, she knew she needed to find out more information immediately. She felt it for the first time then, a slight fluttering from within. "Em?" Daniel questioned, noticing her change in expression. Quickly, she pulled his hand to her stomach and covered it with her own.

"Can you feel that?" She asked in anticipation.

A broad smile formed on his face. "The baby's moving."

Emily smiled too, happy the moment had arrived and that Daniel was there to share it with her. Suddenly realizing she was more in love with him than ever before, she silently vowed to protect him from whatever was lying ahead... no matter the cost.

From far in the distance, Victoria stood on her balcony watching the rather touching scene unfold. Maybe it was due to the brandy she was drinking, or that she feared her son's safety, but she couldn't help being a little softened by what she was witnessing.

* * *

**A/N: I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate the comments on the previous chapter! Thank you! They were very motivating, and I would love to continue to hear your thoughts. (othfan326 - If you're reading this, I hope you enjoyed the Nolan/Daniel scene. It was written with you in mind. :) )**


End file.
